More than Just Love
by Mystified Dragon
Summary: Rini is alone in the universe. Her parents ignore her, and there is no one else on the moon. One day, her parents inform her that the royal family of Pluto is visiting. Kamon, the prince of Pluto meets Rini and they become fast friends. But, maybe friends


Rini walked down the stone path, wishing her life would something more. She was the youngest one in the palace, and always got made fun of. Even though she was 13, she felt alone in the world and needed to get away from her royal world for a while. She was decided. She was going to run away from the moon, and travel to Earth. But how would she sneak away in one day? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Goodnight, my beautiful daughter." Darien kissed Rini's head softly before going into his bedroom. There he found Serena, naked and ready for him. He smiled seductively and climbed into bed with her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "And I promise to come back someday, I'm sorry I feel I have to leave. But remember, I'll always love you. I just don't feel like the priority I should be around here. I love you, goodbye." Rini recorded her voice on the small recorder she had got for her birthday. She was also composing a note to put in their bedroom before she left. It only said she loved them, and to be sure to check on her in the morning. She put the recorder in her bed. She made her way to their master bathroom, she would hang the note in the shower. Her parents were sex-crazed, she knew that. They would be in the shower together in the morning, um, "batheing". She snuck in through the hallway that led straight to the bathroom, so she didn't have to pass through their room. "OH DARRRRRIIIIIEEEEEEENNNNN!!!!!" she heard her mother's cries. ~Obviously just hit an orgasm.~ Rini thought, discusted. She climbed into the shower, hoping her mother would pass out long enough for her to hang the note before they wanted to bathe. She did so quickly and fled back to her room to make her escape. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ She climbed out her window and heard the shower door open. ~Shit!~ she thought, panicking. She heard the water and went faster down the side of the palace. She jumped to the ground, again hearing her mom's cries of ecstasy. She ran across the grounds as fast as she could, wanting nothing more than to be on the edge of the moon. "Oh gods!" she heard her mother's voice. That one didn't sound like the ones before. Rini ran faster. The shower water was turned off. Faster. Their door opened out of the bathroom. Faster. Footsteps stampeded to Rini's room. Faster. "She's gooone!!" her mother's tears reached Rini's ears. Tears threatened to blur her eyesight. Still she ran. "Why'd she go!?" This time Darien's voice was weak. "She can't be gone yet! Get guards to patrol everywhere! Hurry! Before we DO run out of time and hope!" Darien's voice ordered. "Guards! The princess has run away! Block every exit! Post haste!" the queen called. ~No! This cannot be happening! Damn sex-crazed assholes! I've got to get out of here!~ Rini thought desperately, her legs weakening. ~I'm not going to make it! Maybe if I hide until morning!~ She leapt into the nearest bushes. A safe place for the night. She drifted into an uneasy sleep, knowing she could be found at any moment. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When daylight broke, Rini awoke to her mother's tears again. ~Oh no.~ The words flooded Rini's mind and brought her to her senses. She had hidden in the garden, her mother's favorite place to come in the morning. ~You're a dumbass Rini!~ she thought angrily. "Please, come back inside. I missed you all night." Darien pleaded. ~Yuk! Yuk! Yuk!~ Rini thought. "Not until I see her again. I know she has not left the moon. I also know where she is. But she has to come out for herself." Rini cringed. She was lying, she didn't know. Did she? Could she? No way! Well... Rini fought with herself until Darien left. She emerged from the bushes. "Hello dear. I was wondering when you would come out. Please don't try to leave again." Serena pleaded. "Mom, if you knew all along, why didn't you get me?" Rini asked. "I didn't know at first. I found you this morning, and let myself cry to try to wake you. You know, I would have sat here all day waiting for you to wake up. I wasn't going to force you, I just wasn't going to let you escape." Serena answered. "Besides, a boy from another planet is coming today to meet with us. He'll be staying for a month, so you best be friendly." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "The royal family of Pluto has arrived your majesty!" A servant announced to Serena. Rini sighed loudly, not wanting to meet anyone. ~Pluto, that's a long ways away.~ She thought. "Let me introduce Queen Susan! King Huron! Prince Kamon!" ~Kamon.~ Rini let it linger in her mind. "Hello Susan. I'm glad you've decided to come over, I know how long of a journey it is." Serena greeted, shaking her hand lightly. "Yes, it's been too long Serena." "I think we should introduce the children. They seem a little shy." Serena whispered. Rini heard her and was insulted, even more so as Susan nodded. She walked right up to Kamon and took his hand. "I am Princess Rini of the Moon Kingdom. It is a great pleasure to meet you." "Oh, I'm Prince Kamon of Pluto. I am very happy to meet you." "Let's get out of here." Rini muttered. He nodded eagerly. They fled off to her room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So, miss Rini was it? What's up?" Kamon asked casually. "Sorry about that, my mom was calling me a child again. I kind of had to put on a show for her." "No problem, my mom is the same. I heard you tried to run away last night. My mom told me." "Oh, ya. Well, to tell you the truth, my parents are sex-crazed. They do it every night for gods sakes! I feel, not quite left out, but forgotten." "Thank gods! I know exactly how you feel! I bet my parents won't even quit while we're here! Hey, if we get to share a room or whatever, we've GOT to do something about them while I'm here!" Rini recalled the fact that he would be here for only a month. She had a feeling of sudden sadness sweep through her body. "Yeah. That would be cool." she answered. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That night Kamon went into his parents room to insist on sleeping in Rini's room. "Okay honey, they've got a bed prepared for you in here." Susan told Kamon. "No, that's okay. I'm going to stay with Rini. Yes, we're friends. No objections I'm sure. Besides, I wouldn't want to interrupt anything." Kamon said as he headed out the door with his bag. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 weeks later.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Thank goodness! I thought they had made you stay!" Rini breathed. "No, I told them I wouldn't want to interrupt anything!" They burst out laughing. "So, what's your plan for tonight?" Rini questioned. "Well, we could either walk in on them, or-" "Oh no! I'm not walkin' in on what MY parents do!" Rini added frantically. "Don't freak out! I've got an alternative!" Kamon cut in. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ They listened for the familiar sounds from their parent's bedrooms for a half hour, joking about how long it was taking for a while. Finally Rini heard the sounds from her parent's bedroom leak into her ears. "Oh gods!...so good...yes!...DARIEN!" Rini tapped Kamon's shoulder and saw her face reflected on his face. "They're going." he mumbled. Rini nodded weakly, worried about him. "Um, you ready?" she asked, wondering if he had the stomach for their mission. He nodded, but his face gave him away. He couldn't do it. "Kamon, maybe we shouldn't-" he put his finger up to her lips silencing her. "We HAVE to. I need to get them back." he whispered. Rini decided he was ready, like she was. He stood up and knocked on their door. Rini saw him swallow hard before he spoke. "Um, dinner, it iz ready! You azked for ze midnight spezial!" Kamon yelled into the door, using a french accent. "W-what!?" Rini heard Susan's surprised cry from behind the door. "No! We were trying to, um, sleep! Go away!" Rini watched Kamon carefully. He was frozen, unable to continue. She moved toward him in attempt to calm him. Before she had gone two steps, he regained his voice. "No ma'am, I must inzizt! Pleaze open ze door! I shall set it down here! But if you do not get it by ze dawn, zen I will inzizt on you leaving zis area. Goodnight." Kamon wasn't finished, Rini knew. He then motioned to Rini to knock on her parents door. She did so quickly and sharply. "Madam! Sir! We need you out here at once! We do not judge, remind you! There, it's an emergency!" Rini cried in a british accent. "Wha-is it THAT important? We're um, BUSY!" Serena's worried voice cried. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" came from their door suddenly. Rini smothered her laughs. "Is there something wrong miss?! I'm opening the door!" Rini swung the door open, grabbed Kamon's arm, and bolted down back to her room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ They laughed for 5 minutes non-stop before rushing back to the secret hallway above the bedrooms (where only Rini and him could fit) to see if it worked as they planned. Kamon had to put in his final touch as Rini glared down at her parents trying to stay in the mood while panicking as they dressed. "Madam! Ze grill iz on fire! Come quick!" Kamon yelled as Rini elbowed him in warning. He crawled over their bedroom and Rini saw him shield his eyes as he tried to see what they were doing while looking away. Rini silently laughed as she watched her parents emerge (with few articles of clothing on) at the same instant the Kamons parents did (with NO clothes on). Rini fell into Kamon's arms in a silent fit of laughter. He was also shaking with his silent laughter swelling within. "Oh my gods! Susan! Wow, I never imagained-" "Serena I beg you not to finish that sentence!" Darien cried. Rini and Kamon watched as their parents actually checked eachother out. It was then that Rini senses flared as she realized she was in Kamon's arms. She glanced up and saw his electric blue eyes meet her firey red ones. She let her hand brush across his cheek, further exciting him. "Kamon." she breathed his name. They had already forgotten about the hilarious situation going on underneath them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ His lips lingered inches away from hers, making her breath become short. He felt her warm breath and let his lips brush hers. She thrust herself move forward and they connected. She moved her tongue into his mouth hungrily. After about a minute they stopped for air, resuming immediatly. They still didn't notice as their parents fled back to their own rooms. Still they kissed over and over, wanting to stay in the moment, in the mood. Finally they broke apart and held eachother, gasping for breath. They laid alone in the secret hallway, staring into one another's eyes. Rini laid another kiss on Kamon's lips, wishing nothing more than to be with him all the time. She saw a smile creep onto his face in the darkness. He kissed her again, and finally lay down holding her. "Rini, what does this mean?" he asked. "Huh?" Rini was surprised at the sound of his voice. "Oh-I don't know. I guess I kind of liked you from the start, and I guess this just confirms it." she recovered. "Yeah. But, I'm leaving soon. What should we do?" Kamon asked, sounding worried. "What can we do? I mean, we can't exactly tell our parents, and how can we do much of anything without telling them? We can sneak away and stuff, but when you leave...." Rini trailed off uncomfortably. "I know...I guess all we can do is enjoy our time together." Kamon said, moving closer to Rini again. He kissed her cheek softly. "Let's go back to my room." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning Serena found Kamon and Rini out in the garden playing hide-and-seek. Luckily, she left before she found out how they played the game. "Finally I found you!" Kamon cried, taking Rini into his arms and kissing her deeply. "Naw, you're just slow!" Rini teased, pulling away momentarily before making out with him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A few nights later their parents were careful to lock their doors and put 'Do not Disturb' signs on their door handles. But would that stop Kamon and Rini? You better believe it wouldn't. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Once again Kamon and Rini could be found in the secret hallway between their parent's bedroom doors. The plan had to be put into action immediatly, before they got too tired. Rini crawled to the space above Serena and Darien's bedroom and pressed her ear to the floor, listening. She glanced over to see Kamon doing the same. "So good...Serena...oh gods!" "Susan!....oh gods!" The sounds floated to their ears rapidly. They looked at eachother before going through with the plan. "HEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPP!! OH MY GODS!!!!!!" Rini screamed as loud as she could. "NOOOOO GET AWAAAAY FROM MEEEEEE!!! PLEASE NOOOOOO!!!" Kamon cried after. They burst into silent laughter as the rooms below silenced, and the pounding of footsteps rang in their ears. This time, because they thought their children were in danger, they all raced out completely nude and ran to Rini's bedroom. They doubled over in laughter as soon as Susan, Serena, Darien, and Huron where out of earshot. Rini fell again into Kamon's arms and remembered the first night this happened. She sighed, taking in his happy laughter. "What is it Rini? Tonight was even funnier than last, but you're not laughing." Kamon observed, squeezing her in his arms affectionatly. "I love you already Kamon. And I know our time is limited. Maybe we should just stop, altogether. It will be for the best in the end." Rini forced out, not wanting to speak the words. "No, Rini. I love you too. And if we end it, my time here will be poorly spent when we can be enjoying ourselves." Kamon reasoned, bending his head down to kiss her. She smiled and gave in willingly to her heart again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning at breakfast, Serena asked desperatly, "Where were you kids last night?! You weren't in Rini's bedroom!" Luckily, they had come up with an alternative last night. "Oh, Kamon wasn't in there? I went to the downstairs bathroom because I was afraid I would have awakened you if I would have used the upstairs." Rini answered. "Oh, I went outside because I was hot in my blanket. I was only gone for a minute, why do you want to know?" Kamon asked. "Oh, well we were just...we're your parents we don't need a reason!" Susan put in. Kamon and Rini smothered oncoming laughs. They didn't know that Kamon had been sleeping in Rini's bed with her for the past week. (a.n.:they're 13! so nothing happens in her bed ok!) Each day they would either swim, talk walks, play in the gardens, hide out and admire their solitude and the scenery, or all of the above. On this day, they were exactly a week away from Kamon's departure. Rini and him explained where they would be throughout the day, fulling intending not to be found either way. They started out at the gardens and made their way to the lake. They stripped down to bathing suits in the secluded area of the lake, the farthest place from the palace, and indulged in eachother's mouths. If only they had known their parents wanted to swim the same day. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Serena and Darien ran down to the lake in swimsuits alongside Susan and Huron. Kamon and Rini were still unaware of anyone coming and therefore made their way up onto the grass, their tongues still dancing wildly. They remained on the opposite side of the lake. Serena made a perfect, soundless dive into the clean, clear water, still arousing no suspicion among the young lovers. When she came back to surface, she splashed Darien playfully, making him dive in as well. Soon he was followed by a beautifully synchronized show by Susan and Huron. Serena let herself sink and kissed Darien under the water. Then they surfaced and admired Susan and Huron's swimming skills before Serena moved away from Darien to start a game of hard-to-get. Darien swam after her, occasionally diappearing below the water's surface to pursue her. Serena tried not to say a word, as did Darien so as not to clue her in on his whereabouts. Finally, when they were nearest to their daughter and their guest's son. They surfaced together, as Darien had caught her underwater. They kissed and began to swim to the shoreline, when they saw Kamon and Rini, still totally oblivious to the fact that there were other people around. "Rini!" Serena shreiked. Rini broke their kiss and Kamon froze, turning a pale white instantly. "M-mother! F-father! Why are y-you here!?" Rini demanded, panicking. "We were going for a nice, peaceful swim. Before we stumbled onto you two! Don't you realize how young you are!? You are only children!! How dare you try to-" Serena reeled off. "HOW DARE I! You are the ones who treat us like CHILDREN!! We are teenagers mother! And- you should be happy! I'm looking for a prince, someone to fill in for your parenting skills! I'm always ignored! And finally, when I've found someone just like me, YOU'RE TRYING TO RUIN IT!!!! Leave us alone now, because I think I've said enough." Rini said defiantly. Wrong thing to say. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That night Kamon was found in the other guestroom alone. Rini was laying awake in her bed, angered immensely. Susan and Huron had been informed soon after Serena and Darien found them. They were forbidden to see eachother the remainder of the week, they had all agreed. Kamon and Rini had been separated without hesitation that afternoon. At night was now their only chance to see eachother, if they were lucky. Kamon knew his way to the secret hallway, and went there around 1 am. Rini had been there for an hour when he entered. "Kamon! I knew you'd come!" Rini exclaimed in a whisper. He drew her into a kiss and spoke urgently. "Tomorrow we may be separated the entire day, and I don't want that to happen. To think, with only a week left they are cruel enough to keep us apart. They truly do not understand." Rini nodded, feeling twice the pain she had ever felt before. Her pain was bearing down on him, and his on her. They kissed again and Rini spoke softly. "How about we meet here around 8 o'clock, after breakfast. They may manage to split us up for that too. Then again at 10 o'clock. In factm every other hour, come up with an excuse to leave and come up here. Kamon, I can't stand the fact that they are keeping us apart!" Rini cried, allowing a few tears to stream down her face as he again held her. "We must go to bed now, for if we are found it will only get worse." Kamon said, and they kissed before parting again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Unfortunatly, their parents would not let them go but once. And, it was at separate times. Rini said she needed to go to the bathroom at 8, and they let her go. But Kamon had been taken to swim. They had eaten breakfast separatly, as Rini ate with Susan and Serena and Kamon with Darien and Huron. Then they had been dragged off with the same people to explore and "enjoy" theselves. Rini waited for 10 minutes in the hallway before knowing he had not escaped and returned dully. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kamon got away around 2, with the same excuse. He waited only for five minutes, hoping Rini hadn't come every other time. At the end of the day, they were bored out of their minds and drop-dead tired. Rini walked off to her room lazily, her thoughts going back and forth from Kamon to sleep. She got undressed and into her pajamas when she heard a noise. "Rini?" "Kamon!" She said his name louder than she should have. "Shit!" he whispered urgently, backing up into the secret hallway. Serena swung Rini's door open wide and said, "Why did you just call for Kamon?" Kamon held his breath as he slowly backed further and further into the hallway, trying to soundlessly make it back to the guestroom. "Mom, I just....I miss him! He's only going to be here for another 6 days, all I want to do is be with him. Why can't you accept that!?" Rini pleaded. Kamon paused. Serena breathed deeply. "Rini darling, you're too young to understand what it means to love. You and Kamon, all you have is physical affection." Rini flinched in anger. Kamon bit his tongue to keep from swearing at Serena. "You are only a young teen, you don't need to worry about love. You know, you and Kamon could be spending time together if you were only friends, you knew you had limited time with him." "YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD UNDERSTAND! I DO LOVE HIM, WITH ALL MY HEART! YOU JUST STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE, IN FACT, MY WHOLE LIFE!" Rini screamed. Kamon fought between greater love for Rini, and surprise. "That's it young lady! You will not leave this room EVER until the Pluto family is GONE! Now you'll be lucky if you get to say goodbye to him! YOU WILL NEVER SEE THAT FAMILY AGAIN!" Serena yelled, storming out. Kamon heard Rini collapse onto her bed in a fit of tears and anger. Again he fought with himself, whether to leave her be and not get caught, or to go to her. Was there really a contest? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ He crawled back the way he came quickly, kicking out the small doorway which was the entrance, and entered into her room. "Rini, shhh..." he soothed, taking her in his arms. Without a word she brought her lips to his and took in his taste. "Kamon, you're going to get caught, we'll only get into more trouble!" Rini sobbed, letting him hold her close. "No, Rini. We can't get into more trouble you see, they've already punished us into not seeing eachother ever. And look how that's worked." he smiled, staring into her bloodshot eyes. She found the stranght to smile back, as she was in heaven. "Kamon, I really do love you. More than physical. More than social. More than mental. With all my heart and soul." "And I love you with every aspect of my being." Kamon returned, planting a kiss on her neck. That sparked a sudden sensual awareness that had not been there before. Rini twitched in his arms, loosening his grip on her. "Kamon, what-" Kamon cut her off by kissing her. She was swept up into the moment, her mind putting up a small fight, but her body was winning. She deepened the kiss, not wanting him to leave. The sound of distant footsteps forced Kamon's lips from Rini's. "I-" "Go." Rini breathed the word hopelessly, wishing it not to be said. He nodded, kissed her once more, and escaped through the hallway stealthily. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rini laid awake in bed, wondering what might have become of Kamon and herself had the footsteps not stopped them. In this case, they WERE ONLY 13, too young to go all the way. But when he kissed her...she needed to sleep on it. No, she needed to see him. No, sleep, Kamon, sleep, Kamon, sleep...she climbed out of bed restlessly to head to the bathroom. She saw someone already in there and knocked, expecting Serena or Darien (or both) to tell her to scram. Instead, the door swung open and Kamon pulled her in. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Kamon! What are you-" "Shhh. Lets finish what we started." he whispered into her ear. She saw him move for the lightswitch, and her mind went on overload. ~Oh my gods, what is he planning? Is this what I want? Yes, of course, I love him. But I'm 13 years old for heaven's sake! So, what does that matter? Age never has before. Well, not never. What am I gonna do!?~ Kamon flipped the light off, and they were left in complete dark. Rini tried to let her body take over as she had earlier, but now she had considered it thouroughly. She felt his warm lips on her neck again, and part of her mind shut down. It wasn't nagging her as much now. Still she fought to try to fight him, but couldn't bring herself to do it, especially since her body was leading her mind. ~MISTAKE! MISTAKE! STOP! STOP!~ Her mind screamed. But her body urged her on, letting Kamon press kiss after kiss on her skin. She let his kisses sink lower and lower, preying no one would interrupt this time. She felt his hands unbutton the top button of her top. Her mind was finally silenced. She gave in and took her shirt completely off. His hands grazed her now exposed skin and she let out a small cry. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. The door. "Who's in there?" ~OH NO.~ KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Open up! Why is it dark in there?" Rini grabbed her shirt and put it on hastily. Kamon tried to stop her, figuring they would leave. Of course they would, but they had to also. She backed into the shower, and he knew what to do. He flipped the light back on, briefly made sure she was undetectable, and opened the door. "Kamon! What were you doing!" Susan shrieked. "I was washing my hands when the light went out, so I had to fix it. But, it's fine now." Rini stood in the shower with her breath held. "Why didn't you answer when I called you?" "I didn't hear because I was searching through the cupboard for an extra lightbulb, and I was crashing around. Sorry." Kamon said. Rini really loved how smart he was. "Oh, alright. Well, go back to bed now. Goodnight." Rini stood silently as Susan went to the bathroom and left. Finally Rini made her way back to her own bed, and now that her brain was back to normal, she had double to think about. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Two days and two nights passed without Rini and Kamon seeing eachother at all. Now they were down to 4 days together, and things didn't look good. That day, their parents were more lenient and less careful all day. Rini ran directly into Kamon, surprised. "Oh! Kamon, I-" "Rini, I'm sorry. I was forcing you into something you obviously didn't want to do. All I want is to go take it all back. Please, pretend it never happened." Kamon pleaded. Rini's warm smile let him know he was forgiven. He simply gave her a hug, but as she held onto him, she felt her desire building up. She released him, and they decided to escape thier parents until they were found. They went swimming and took a walk, just like they used to do. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next 3 days had gone the same, as if back in time. Kamon's time continued to count down, and they were never found out. Finally the last day arrived. Their parents were so proud of them spending so little time together that they allowed them the whole day. They did everything they could, everything they used to. They swam, they walked around the whole palace three times, they played hide-and-seek in the gardens, and they laid together looking out over their surroundings. They kissed in secret, they talked, laughed, and loved in secret. They watched the sunrise early in the morning, and got to watch it set in the evening. All day they fought the sadness welling up inside them. They had a final dinner with everyone, counting down the minutes. The conversation was joyous, but Rini and Kamon were lost in eachother's eyes, which was not a new concept. "Well, I suppose we best be on our way." Susan spoke the words they had been dreading all day long. "Mother, why cannot we stay the night? I mean, just one more night wouldn't be all too much trouble." Kamon reasoned. "Well, I suppose." Kamon and Rini exchanged excited looks. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That night, Kamon was allowed to sleep in Rini's room again. Their parents said goodnight and turned off the lights. Rini never wanted to sleep, not knowing the next night she would be alone. All alone. His arms were wrapped around her, and they kissed endlessly. Rini finally talked to him. "Kamon, I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow, please I-" "There's no need to say it Rini, I know-" "No, Kamon, please. I have never felt this way before. In this past month, it has been happiness, every second. There was some confusion in there, also doubt. Sadness is mixed with happiness right now. I never ever want you to go, I can't live without you. Kamon, I love you." "Rini, now it is my turn. From the moment I saw you, I knew something would happen between us, your beauty said it all. Then I heard your voice, your beautiful, lovely voice. When we ran off together, I felt your love, and it grew on me. Then we were in love. Rini, my beautiful flower Rini, I am in love with you, and always will be." Rini's eyes filled with tears at his heart-felt words. She kissed him and fell aslepp in his arms. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning Rini awoke to a kiss on her forehead. "It's time." Kamon whispered. Rini nodded. SHe climbed out of bed after him, hardly believing their time together was coming to a close. They changed separatly and walked into the main room hand-in-hand. Their parents didn't seem to care. Susan and Huron were out packing up their car and making sure it was ready. Huron came back in for the remaining bags and ordered, "Kamon, go get ready!" Rini and Kamon went to pack his bags, cherishing every second of their time. Finally he was packed, but he hadn't had his last word yet. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kamon pulled out a small box. It was wrapped in gold paper. She smiled at him and opened it. Inside was a small gold bracelet with the words "Rini & Kamon Forever" engraved. She felt the tears again. She wrapped her arms around him lovingly before saying, "I got you something too." She gave him a box wrapped in green paper. He eagerly opened it, finding a small crystal ball with a button on the side. He glanced at Rini and she motioned towards the button. When he pushed it, pictures of their best times appeared inside itlike a filmstrip. "Latest technology." Rini said. "Oh yeah!" he cried, reaching over to her bracelet. He pressed the "&" on her bracelet and a small light appeared. It expanded onto a section of the wall and showed them and their happiest times. "Latest technology." Kamon whispered. Rini jumped into his arms and kissed him. "Kamon! We're leaving!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kamon kissed Rini once more, maybe their last. They went out to his car and climbed in. Rini was forced to leave as they started the motor. They pulled out, Kamon's window rolled down and his face appeared. Rini prayed it would not be the last time she saw his face. She waved brightly as his face got further and further. Rini gave in to the urge to chase the car and raced down the path. Tears flew past her face as Kamon's last words found her ears. "I will always love you! Never forget me!" "I won't Kamon! I love you more than anything in the world!" She ran out of breath and slowed down, taking in his features for the last time. She stopped, waving madly. Finally, he was gone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: I hope you liked my story, and don't worry, Kamon and Rini will be back. Please review this! I decided to write this because there are so few Rini fics out there. Anyway, please review! Thanx 4 readin! ~The moon is much more than an object in the sky, it lives among the stars and in our lives in ways we can't even imagine.~ 


End file.
